The Thief and the Princess
by SashimiWitch
Summary: Fanfic Reborn! pertama gue, kompilasi dengan PandaKriwilz! Kisah seorang pencuri ulung yang miskin, mencoba memikat hati seorang puteri tomboy ahli pedang yang brutal.. Untuk memikat perhatian sang puteri, ia meminta bantuan seorang jin centil yang sakti.


Hi everyone!! Ini fanfic pertama saya yang dibuat bersama oleh teman saya, **PandaKriwilz**, ini crita merupakan ide hancur saya sendiri tentang parody Aladdin dengan tokoh-tokoh Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! Review dan comment please, biar bisa tau kesalahan ama ntar kita coba improvisasi. Okeh…? Here we go! Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Thief and the Princess (Part. 1)**

Pada suatu waktu…sekitar zaman revolusi industri Inggris…zaman dimana penjajahan kuno yang difokuskan pada 3G, Glory, Gospel, dan Gold beralih menjadi penjajahan modern yang difokuskan pada pengembangan ekonomi…halah! Author masih aja inget pelajaran SMP dulu! (sebenarnya buka buku pelajaran dulu…kekeke…)

Terdapatlah sebuah negara kecil yang sebenarnya nyaris menang adu kecil sama Brunei Darrusalam. Yang kudu dilihat pake kaca pembesar setebal 3 cm kalau dilihat lewat atlas. Nama negara yang menjadi pembatas Italia dengan Irak. (HEH? Memang bisa? Namanya juga fanfic, so impossible is nothing… Weleh!) Dipimpin oleh Timoteo, sultan ke-9 negara Vongola yang memiliki darah Sultan Irak dan Mafia Italia.

Selain dipimpin oleh sultan super bijaksana, pemerintahan di negara itu juga dipimpin oleh seorang dukun super gajebo yang ngakunya…mantan pangeran bernama Belphegor. Bersama kodok peliharaannya, yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi remaja cowok bernama Fran, mereka berdua bergerak di balik bayangan berusaha menjatuhkan Timoteo. Apa alasannya? Khekhekhe…silahkan baca nih fanfic…MUAHAHAHA!!! Promosi…

Pada suatu malam di sebuah gurun pasir yang kalau siang hari mencapai 48 derajat sementara kalau malam hari mencapai -10 derajat beberapa kilometer dari negara Vongola…

"Hatchi! Bel-senpai kurker! Ngapain sih malam-malam begini ke gurun pasir! Ga tau ya malam hari di gurun dingin banget!" seru Fran, dalam wujud remaja cowoknya. "Aku kan makhluk berdarah dingin yang ga kuat sama dingin…"

"Gue ada urusan! Kushishishi…," ujar Bel dengan berjalan menantang angin kita akan menjadi kuat...boys and girls be ambitious…eh, koq malah jadi nyanyi Boys & Girls?

"Apa emangnya?"

"Rahasia…Urusan buat pangeran…kushishishishi…"

"Kalau urusan buat pangeran ngapain ngajakin aku!!! Udah! Aku mau pulang!"

Fran hadap kiri dan jalan balik ke markas mereka berdua. Sebelum Bel mengeluarkan senyum gigi cemerlangnya bagaikan model iklan Pepsodent.

"Aaaah…!!!" jerit Fran begitu merasa punggungnya ditusuk. Benar saja, begitu ia melihat ke belakang punggungnya, ia baru saja menjadi saudara Barinezumi (landaknya Hibari) dengan pisau-pisau tertancap di punggungnya sebagai pengganti duri.

"Uuuaahh…Bel-senpai…tolong berhenti menusuk punggungku dengan pisau…"

"Ya kalau kau ikut dengan gue…kushishishi…"

Daripada ntar dia beneran bermutasi jadi landak, Fran akhirnya ikut Bel dengan nggak rela.

"Oi! Olgert! Sini lu! Babu gak guna!!!" seru Bel.

Dari belakang Bel, berlari-lari kecil Olgert, pelayan gendut setia yang item bin butek Bel.

"Ada apa? Bel-sama?" tanya Olgert.

"Mana cincin tadi itu?!"

"Ini, Bel-sama. Mau dipakai buat ama emangnya?" Olgert menyodorkan box kecil ke Prince the Ripper itu.

"Kushishishi…just wait and see…," kikik Bel. Ia membuka box itu dan mengeluarkan 2 potongan cincin yang berelemen Cloud. Begitu ia menyatukan cincin itu, tiba-tiba gurun pasir di bawah kakinya bergetar hebat.

"Ap…apa ini, Bel-sama?!" Olgert terjatuh ke tanah karena guncangan. Fran berubah jadi kodok dan nangkring di pundak Bel.

"Kushishishishi…datang…"

Dari bawah gurun pasir, muncullah sebuah gundukan berwarna putih butek yang terus meninggi sehingga setinggi lebih dari 20 meter. Sepasang cahaya hijau berkilat di kegelapan malam sebagai matanya. Bisa terlihat jelas sekarang. Di depan mereka adalah sebuah makhluk mirip robot dengan kepala putih, sepasang mata mirip kacamata, dan tabung-tabung sebagai mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan asap dry ice buat memperkuat adegan tegang. Makhluk itu menyembul dari gurun pasir sampai dadanya. Di dadanya, terdapat lubang yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau berpendar.

"Ap…apa itu? Bel-senpai!" seru Fran. Ia balik lagi ke wujud manusia setelah guncangan berhenti.

"Itu goa, kodok dodol."

"Mananya dari itu yang goa!!!! Aaaah!!! Kyaa!!! AAAH!!! Maksudku…itu goa apaan? Goa milik Longchamp si gila dari goa hantu?"

"Goa Mosca… kushishishi," jawab Bel. "Dalam goa legendaris itu, bersemayamlah seorang jin maha kuat dalam sebuah box tua ajaib. Jin itu dapat mengabulkan pemerintahan kita sepuasnya, tanpa batas waktu, tanpa tapi, dan gratis ke semua manusia!!!"

"Kok jadi kayak iklan operator HP? Aaaah!!!" Lagi-lagi pisau nancep di punggung Fran.

"Kushishishi…Oi! Olgert! Buruan masuk situ!!!"

"Eh, masuk? Jangan bercanda, Bel-sama…mana mungkin saya bisa masuk seenaknya ke lubang mencuriga…Adauadauw!!! Baik!!! Baik!!! Saya masuk!!! SAYA MASUK!!!"

Olgert akhirnya berjalan mendekati Goa Mosca itu setelah menghadapi kerumunan pisau Bel yang siap mencincangnya trus dikecapin, dibumbuin, ditambahin lontong, dibakar, trus dijadiin sate padang…slerp…eh, author lagi laper…

"Ngapain lu diem di depan situ kayak orang idiot!!! Cepat masuk dan bawa jinnya keluar!!!" bentak Bel. Pisau-pisau lagi-lagi unjuk gigi…eh, unjuk mata…mata pisau…

"Masuknya lewat mana yeh?" tanya Olgert dengan muka jujur.

"Lewat ntu lubang yang ada cahaya hijaunya!!! DODOL AMAT SIH LU JADI BABU!!!"

"Habisnya, banyak banget lubang-lubang aneh…terutama di tabung di mukanya itu…kirain masuk lewat…Auw!!! Auw!!! ADAUW!!! IYA!!!! SAYA MASUK!!!" Olgert langsung terjun masuk lubang itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian…ya jelaslah belum keluar-keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian…Bel mulai bosen dan mondar-mandir gak karuan. 5 menit kemudian, dia mulai main dart dengan Fran sebagai papan dartnya dan pisaunya sebagai panah dart. 10 menit kemudian, dia mulai main petak-umpet barengan Fran dia yang jadi setannya. 15 menit kemudian…mereka main catur…lho?

"Anjrit! Si buntelan kentut itu belon balik-balik juga! Lama amat sih!" seru Bel.

"Sabar, Bel-senpai…orang sabar disayang Tuhan…," kata Fran. "Skak. Bel-senpai udah kalah. Mau main apa berikutnya?"

"Kushishi…gue bales lu ntar! Berikutnya, main ular tangga a…SEJAK KAPAN GUE MALAH MAIN GINIAN!!!"

"Sejak 5 menit yang…Gaaaah!!! Uaaah!!! Aaaah!!!" Lagi-lagi mereka main dart.

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar kembali, lubang hijau tadi tiba-tiba bercahaya menyilaukan.

"Cih…gagal ya?"

Dari lubang itu, tertembaklah sebuah laser hijau. Samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan. Dengan mata tajamnya yang tertutup poni, Bel bisa melihat bahwa dalam laser itu, ada Olgert yang dikirim pake kecepatan cahaya ke Samudra Pasifik.

"Hoh…beneran gagal…"

Goa Mosca mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dan lagi-lagi asap Dry Ice menyembur dari tabung-tabung di mukanya. Lubang itu tertutup dan dia menyelam kembali ke gurun pasir dan lenyap tiada berbekas.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Bel-sen…?"

"Cari tumbal baru," ujar Bel dengan santainya. "Yuk, balik ke Vongola."

Fran cuma bisa bikin muka cengo melihat atasannya yang happy-go-lucky dan manfaatin orang seenak udelnya itu.

**Pada pagi harinya, di salah satu sisi negara Vongola yang merupakan bagian termiskin…**

"Psst…Mammon! Lu siap-siap di area G7, koordinat 34, 23…tar pas gue kasih tanda…lu buruan loncat ke muka ntu tukang sushi…," bisik Xanxus di salah satu gang sempit antara rumah-rumah reyot di kawasan itu.

"Osu…boss…gue mau dibayar berapa?" tanya Mammon, makhluk ajaib keturunan jin yang ngakunya monyet imut-imut tapi amit-amit sifatnya. Dia mata duitan ampun-ampunan ampe bisa bikin Mr. Krab transfer 1000 dolar ke rekening banknya. Yup saudara-saudara, nampaknya bisa diterka bahwa matanya yang tersembunyi di balik tudungnya berwarna hijau!!! *dibantai Mammon dan Amano Akira*

"Terserah lu deh…tergantung lu nyolongnya berapa!"

"Osu, boss! 9:1, oke?"

"NAJONG LO, MONYET GILA!!! SEBENARNYA YANG MAJIKAN ELO PA GUE SIH!!!"

"Katanya terserah…Am…ampun! Bos! Ampun!!!

"Yawdah…fifty-fifty deh…Deal or No Deal?!!" seru Xanxus.

"Deal deh boss!" seru Mammon. "Hu…uh…dasar plin-plan…katanya terserah,"

"SIAP DI POSISI LU SANA!!!"

"BAIIIKK!!! BOSS!!!"

Sementara itu, beberapa meter dari rapat kecil Xanxus dan Mammon, terdapatlah sebuah kios sushi terkenal dan satu-satunya di negara Vongola itu. Pemilik kios Takesushi itu adalah bapak-bapak yang lumayan berumur bernama Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Bapak-bapak itu terkenal dengan permainan baik pedang maupun pisaunya yang mampu membuat sushi sekalipun pantas dibilang benda seni…

"Hmm…berikutnya, oh! Pesanan keluarga Sawada ya? Ootoro 1 porsi, Kanpachi 1 porsi .. Yossha!" seru sambil mengambil pisau andalannya. Dalam hitungan detik, sushi-sushi berjejer dengan rapi siap disantap.

"Berikut…HUAAAAH!!!" Tiba-tiba sesosok aneh berjubah hitam meloncat ke wajah Tsuyoshi.

"CHANCE!!!" seru Xanxus. Ia keluar dari persembunyian dan langsung menyambar pesanan yang telah siap di meja itu. Detik berikutnya, ia lari bagaikan Sena di Eyeshield 21 dikejar Cerberus.

"Mugya!!! Tunggu boss!!!" Mammon melepaskan templokkannya di muka bokapnya Yamamoto Takeshi itu dan melayang cepat mengejar Xanxus.

"Huuooh!!! Bocah Sialan!!! Takeshi! Tolong jaga kiosnya dulu!!!" seru Tsuyoshi. Diraihnya Shigure Souen dan dikejarnya 2 orang kucing pencuri tadi.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Yah!!!" seru Yamamoto dari dalam kios.

"Mereka telah mencuri sushi karya kita, nak!!! Ayah harus…MONYONGENCOKGUEKAMBUH!!!"

"Apa kubilang, Pa! Kan Pak Tabib udah bilang, jangan lari-lari dadakan…," ujar Yamamoto dengan santainya. "Hah…biarkan saja mereka saat ini…lebih baik, kita ke tabib lagi dulu…," ujar Yamamoto sambil memapah bokapnya dan dengerin teriakan histeris bokapnya yang maniak sushi itu.

Beberapa kilometer dari situ, Xanxus dan Mammon kembali ke markas kecil mereka sambil tertawa-tawa puas berhasil ngangkut sushi top dari Takesushi.

"Huff…capek lari nih, boss…istirahat yuk…kita makan nih sushi dulu…," ajak Mammon.

"Oke…GUE yang makan Ootoro. Lu makan aja nih Kanpachi!"

"Dasar…mintanya yang enak mulu…"

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka nongkrong duduk-duduk makan sushi, terdapatlah sebuah tong sampah dengan 2 anak mengais-ais tong sampah nyari makanan.

"Kak…lapar…," isak Kyoko.

"Tabahlah! Kyoko! Tabahlah! Tetaplah tegar TO THE EXTREME!!!" seru Ryohei pake suara toanya.

"Woi! Ngapain lu dua di situ?!" tanya Mammon sok bego.

"Nyari harta karun! Ya nggak TO THE EXTREME lah!!! Mau nyari makanan! Kami laper TO THE EXTREME!"

"I…iya…kak…kami lapar…, tolong kak…"

"Kami belum makan 1 minggu! LAPAR BANGET TO THE EXTREME!!!"

"Kalau laper, kok masih bisa teriak-teriak pake suara bak 1000 singa mengaum gitu?" tanya Xanxus.

"Oh, kakak saya diberkahi suara toa gitu dari sononya. Kak…lapar, kak…lapar…," ujar Kyoko.

Xanxus diem terpaku. Ia melihat bungkusan sushi yang lagi dibukanya, lalu ke kedua anak itu. Xanxus mengeluarkan suara ngedumel dan garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menyodorkan sushi miliknya ke kedua kakak adik itu.

"Tuh! Buat lu dua!"

"Ma…makasih banget, Kak…," kata Kyoko. "Semoga kakak selalu diberkati Tuhan."

"Semoga kamu diberi umur panjang TO THE EXTREME!!!"

"Ogah gue umurnya kepanjangan…bisa jadi Orochimaru gue…," ujar Xanxus. "Tapi, gue terima berkat kalian…" Xanxus balik badan dengan kerennya bagaikan pahlawan-pahlawan atau agen-agen rahasia di film-film. Cuman bedanya, bagi Ryohei dan Kyoko Xanxus bagaikan agen minyak tanah ngasih minyak gratis.

"Ayo! Mammon!" panggil Xanxus.

"Mmuh!!! Boss! Aku belum selesai makan!"

"BELUM SELESAI MAKAN?!!!"

"Ya, Boss!!!!"

"**BELUM SELESAI MAKAN?!!!"**

"HIII!!! YAAAAAA!!! BOSSS!!!"

"BURUAN KASIH KE TUH 2 ANAK!"

"HIIII!!! YAAA…eh, buat apaan Bos?"

"BACOT LO! UDAH KASIH AJA!"

"Eh?!! Sayang bos! Ini sushi kelas atas yang udah kita raih dengan hasil jerih payah kita! Sampai tetes terakhir keringat kita!!! Tetes terakhir darah kita!!!"

"Gak usah hiperbola deh!!! BURUAN KASIH, ATAU GUE JADIIN LO MAKANAN KUCING!!!" ancam Xanxus sambil ngeluarin Dying Will Flamenya yang dimilikinya sejak lahir.

"MUGYAAAA!!! Jangan Bos!!! Saya kasihan sama kucingnya!!! Nanti kucingnya sembelit!!! Am…AMPUN, BOSS!!! BECANDA BOSS!!! PAHIT! PAHIT!"

"LO KIRA GUE TAWON MAU DIUSIR?!!!"

"Sabar, bos…sabar…! Ini nih…bos…saya kasihin nih boss…saya kasihin sushinya…lihat tuh kan, boss? Udah saya kasihin nih sushinya…psst…buruan ambil, bocah! Tuh…boss…udah saya kasih…kan? Jadi…tolong tenang…bos…"

"LO KIRA GUE SINGA LEPAS DARI KANDANGNYA DI BONBIN?!!!"

"Geez…boss sensitip banget sih…am…Ampun! Boss! Ampun!"

"Hahahahahaha!!!" tawa Kyoko.

"Kalian berdua lucu TO THE EXTREME!!!"

"Ngajak berantem?!" geram Xanxus.

"Maaf kak, tapi terima kasih…," kata Kyoko sambil tersenyum manis.

Xanxus terdiam dan balik badan kemudian jalan menjauh dari tempat itu, disusul Mammon. Kali ini, di mata Ryohei dan Kyoko, mereka berdua bagaikan pasangan Extravaganza yang lagi lawakin film James Bond undur diri.

"BOSS! BOSS!!! KENAPA BOSS NGASIH HASIL KERINGAT KITA KE MEREKA?!!!" tanya Mammon histeris melihat majikannya berakting tidak seperti majikannya yang biasanya.

"Berisik, bacot lo! Diem aja nape! Gampang lah ngambil curian lain!"

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR WHOY!!!!" Terdengar suara super toa menyaingi Ryohei.

Xanxus yang penasaran mencari asal suara itu, yang ternyata berasal dari jalan raya menuju istana di kota termiskin negara Vongola itu. Xanxus, Mammon, dan orang-orang di sekitar jalan raya itu cengo melihat arak-arakan yang menuju istana itu. Mirip pawai Men in Black, semua anggotanya pake baju item-item semua. Kecuali satu orang bule berambut pirang, dia memakai jubah putih dan menaiki kuda putih.

"COBLOS BOSS DINO!!! COBLOS BOSS DINO CAVALLONE!!!" teriak Romario dengan suara toa. Ternyata beneran dia pake toa.

"INGA-INGA!!! PILIH DINO! TIADA YANG LAIN!!!"

"PILIHLAH DINO JADI PACARMU!!! JANGAN KAU SALAH PILIH YANG LAIN! YANG LAIN BELUM TENTU…SETIA!!! JADI PILIHLAH DINO!!!" nyanyi rombongan itu rame-rame dengan suara fals.

"Apaan sih neh?" tanya Xanxus sambil nyolek salah satu MIB itu.

"Oh, ini…boss Dino dari keluarga Cavallone mau ngelamar Putri Superbia Squalo…doain diterima yeh trus Boss bisa jadi raja…," kata Romario.

"ANJRIT! CUMA NGELAMAR DOANG PAKE ADA KAMPANYE KAYAK PEMILIHAN CALON LEGISLATIF AJA!!!!"

"Soalnya Putri Squalo kan terdengar gampang nendang orang keluar istana, makanya Boss Dino kudu butuh dukungan dari rakyat semua biar sukses…"

"Terserahlah…"

"Kyoko!!! Tunggu!!! Jangan lari TO THE EXTREME!!!" seru Ryohei. Oh, rupanya dua kakak beradik itu lagi main kejar-kejaran. Biasa, namanya juga anak-anak. Eh, tapi, sang adik, si Kyoko udah lari ke jalanan! Padahal di situ ada si pangeran lagi narsis-narsisnya berpose semenarik mungkin untuk menarik perhatian penduduk di situ. Alhasil, waktu si Kyoko lewat, sang pangeran pun kaget.

"Heeeeeeeiiiiiii!!!!" mendadak, si pangeran pirang berjubah putih itu memberhentikan kudanya, yang kakinya udah naik-naik ke atas, coba menghindar dari anak cewek bernama Kyoko yang lari ke tengah-tengah jalan tadi.

Muka Dino masih pucat ngeliat kejadian tadi, hampir aja dia ngelukain anak kecil, namun, mendadak dia ngamuk, "HEH! JALAN PAKE MATA DONK! Tau ada parade nyambut gue… LO PIKIR LO SAPA!?"

Sekarang giliran Ryohei dan Kyoko yang mukanya pucat, mereka kaget berat udah ngacoin parade, si kakak buru-buru minta maaf, "Waduh, bang, maap, tadi adek saya ga sengaja TO THE EX…"

"CEREWET! Gembel kayak lo mendingan pergi dari sini!!!" seru sang bangsawan dengan marah sambil menyiapkan cambuk spesialnya. Dua anak jalanan yang masih takut itu buru-buru nutup mata karena takut. Namun… Si pencuri ulung kemudian dengan gagah berani ngelindungin dua anak jalanan itu! Dengan gagah berani, ia menarik cambuk si pangeran dan melepaskannya kembali. Si pangeran pirang itu pun kaget dan bertanya dengan kasar, "Hey! Siapa lo?? Berani banget ngelawan gue!"

"Heh! Jadi pangeran sok keren dan bejad kayak elo berani toh nyiksa anak kecil! Murahan banget tau gak!" kata si Xanxus marah-marah karena gak suka ama tindakan kekerasan si pangeran.

Si pangeran pun terkejut, begitupula si pelayan pribadinya, Romario. "WOOOOY! Gembel kayak kamu berani apa sama pangeran kita yang terhormat!!!??" teriak si pelayan pribadi Dino dengan kesel.

"Yang penting ini demi kebenaran, dan demi hak tuh dua anak. Dasar lo, pangeran yang cuma modal tampang doang!" balas si Xanxus sambil marah-marah.

Mendengar hal itu, si Dino ikutan panas dan membalasnya, "Apa mau lo sekarang, gembel!? Buang-buang waktu gue di sini aja!" kata Dino, ketus.

"Mau gue…!!??" balas Xanxus. Ia memandang Dino dengan penuh rasa benci. Dino pun agak tegang ngeliat ekspresi orang yang dianggapnya tikus jalanan berani nantangin dia. Nyalinya pun sedikit demi sedikit ciut, meskipun dia gak mau ngakuin.

"Guys, cepetan ke istana, daripada berurusan ama tikus-tikus jalanan kayak gini," kata Dino, masih sinis dan gak seneng ama gembel yang dianggapnya gangguin parade dia. Dia pun memilih untuk berhenti berurusan ama Xanxus. Anak-anak buahnya masih memandang Xanxus dengan tatapan gak suka. Akhirnya parade itu selese juga. Jalanan menjadi sepi, karena penduduk takut sama ulah Xanxus yang berani nantangin Dino.

"Huh! Dasar, pangeran kayak dia berani apa sih? Cuma modal tampang doang, emang dia bisa apa ngelamar putri di sini?" gerutu Xanxus sambil marah-marah. Mammon pun mencoba nenangin majikannya, "Tenang boss, suatu hari boss pasti bisa nikah ama putri, trus ntar gue…"

"Udah, udah, gue mau pulang! Capek gue!" potong Xanxus sambil buru-buru. Keliatannya dia udah capek dan ngantuk gitu.

Mammon ingin kembali bicara pada Xanxus, tapi begitu melihat tangan kiri dan kanan Xanxus siap dengan Dying Will Flame, dia udah ga bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Barulah ketika mereka mendekat ke markas mereka yang berupa gubuk kumuh, api di tangan Xanxus meredup.

"Boss… Boss! Kenapa boss udah kasih rejeki kita ke mereka pake ngelindungin mereka segala?!" tanya Mammon memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Bacot lo! Diem gak!"

"Maaf, bos…kalau boleh saya bertanya…kenapa bos mau memberikan rezeki yang kita terima kepada mereka dan mau melindungi kita dari pangeran bejat tadi?" tanya Mammon. Kali ini Mammon ngomong menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang Baik dan Benar pake merhatiin EYD pula.

"Mereka mirip dengan gue…," gumam Xanxus.

"Eh?"

"Mereka mirip dengan gue saat masih kecil dulu," kata Xanxus. "Dulu gue hidup menderita kayak mereka. Orang-orang pada jaman dahulu lebih sadis dari sekarang gara-gara perang. Pemerintah tidak mau peduli pada rakyat jelata karena krisis, pandangan pejabat maupun aturan pemerintahan saat itu. Alhasil, gue kudu ngais-ngais sampah buat nyari makanan. Pada akhirnya, karena gue tidak tahan, gue mulai nyuri makanan. Tapi gue pun tertangkap basah, bahkan gue pernah digebuki massa sampai nyaris mati."

"Boss…,"

"Dalam keadaan sekarat, gue mengumpat-umpat dan mengutuk-utuk orang dewasa tersebut karena tidak mempedulikan sesama manusia. Gue bersumpah dengan saksi luka-luka di mukaku ini bahwa gue akan mengubah negara ini, agar tidak ada orang yang bernasib sama denganku. Makanya, gue gak bisa membiarkan mereka."

Cahaya matahari yang terbenam menembus jendela yang hanya berupa lubang besar di tembok gubuk dan menyinari wajah Xanxus. Wao…so dramatic… (Ghieeeh, hiperbolis amat yah kita-kita… Wakakakak!)

"Bbb…boss…"

"Memang aneh ya? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Makanya gue berambisius bisa menjadi raja negeri ini…agar gue bisa mengubah negeri ini… dan mencegah orang bernasib seperti gue…"

"Bbb…boss…boss!"

"Segitu terharunya? Lo ngerti juga pera…"

"Boss!!! Gue gak tahu ternyata lu punya penjiwaan sebegitunya sampe bikin gue nangis begini!!! Uuh!!! Aturan lu berkarir jadi aktor terkenal kayak Sharukh Khan ato Daniel Radcliffe!!! Tar gue kan bisa jadi managernya!!! Bisa dapet banyak duit dan untung gitu!!!"

"Bagus juga i…KIRAIN!!! DASAR MONYET GILA MATA DUITAN!!!!" teriak Xanxus.

"MUGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" malam itu, jeritan memilukan Mammon yang disiksa pake Dying Will Flame bergaung di seluruh Vongola.

1st Chapter finish!!!

**Review please! 8D**


End file.
